


Dangerous (Thor, Loki, Hulk, Grandmaster x reader)

by Angel_13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_13/pseuds/Angel_13
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Reader, Hulk (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

A sigh of relief passed my lip as I sank into the hot, relaxing water of the bath. I closed my eyes for a moment, only to open them once more when my memories of the past twenty-four hours began to resurface. I frowned as my grief flowed over me again, a single tear flowed down my cheek. Slowly I reached up and caught the drop on the tip of my finger and stared deep into its depths, allowing the events of the day to replay in my mind.

***FLASHBACK***  
Bolting upright, I wrapped my fingers loosely around my throat, panting heavily, my body slick with sweat, my eyes darted around the room making certain that what I had just witnessed was in fact a dream and not a memory. Removing my hand from my neck, I slowly rolled out of bed and quietly made my way to the balcony that overlooked the city and beyond to the ocean. I smiled as I watched the first rays of dawn pass the horizon.

"(y/n)?" My mother's voice startles me and I whip around to face her. "Are you alright?"

"Good morning, mother. To be honest, I'm not sure. I had one of those realistic dreams," I began, "but this time the war took place here. I remember blood, pain, fire, and screams. There was so much death. It was so much more brutal than any of my previous dreams. I awoke to their leader's hand wrapped around my throat, choking the life from my broken body. All I remember of him was his cold, uncaring eyes and purple flesh. I also remember the words he spoke to me before I awoke. He told me that he was being merciful and that the universe will no longer have need of us once he fulfills his purpose." During the retelling of my dream, my mother had walked up next to me, and as I finished she wrapped her arms around me in a comforting motherly embrace.

"Mother, I fear it will be like my other dreams and come to pass before the day is done." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"If it does, we will deal with it. This is a world of well-trained warriors. Men, women, and youth alike know how to brandish a sword. With your warning, we can begin making preparations."

"I also fear this fact to be the very reason for us to become the target."

"It very well might be."  
***END OF FLASHBACK***

My tears flowed down my cheeks as my heart overflowed with grief. Out of everyone I lost, my siblings, my friends, our leaders, I grieved for my mother the most. With a shaky breath, I finished bathing and proceeded to dry and dress. My new clothes were simple yet elegant while still being appropriate for mourning, just as I'd requested. My outfit consisted of a black tank top that was almost long enough to be called a dress as it reached midway down my hips, paired with midnight blue leggings with faint traces of various colors swirling in the fabric so it reminded me of the night sky, and topped off with black leather boots that reached mid-calf. I now leaned against where the wall met the window gazing out at the odd yet beautiful city below. With a sigh, I leaned my head against the window letting my (h/l) (h/c) tresses fall around my face. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, taking me back to my homeworld once more.

***FLASHBACK***  
My pulse raced and my ears rang as I raced through the streets of the city. The stench of fire and smoke carried through the ruined city. Joined by the echoing screams of the people being slaughtered. For the first time in our history, we were on the losing team. I ran through the city checking every building for survivors, as that was the task given to me by our leaders. However, everywhere I looked all I found was blood, fire, and death. Death was everywhere, just like in my dream. Just as I had predicted.

"Leave this world now, or you will pay for the lives you've stolen with your own!" I heard my mother shout as I neared the center of the city.

A deep chuckle sounded from the same location, followed by the voice I'd heard in my dreams. "That is where you are mistaken." His voice froze me. Standing frozen in the shadows watching the scene unfold. Unable to move and unable to scream, my fear had taken control of me. "The universe will thank me when this is all over. I have done only what no one else had the will to do. I am fighting to bring balance back into the universe. I have only shown mercy." The monster continued as he picked up my mother and threw her across the plaza and on to the stone altar. The distinctive sound of bones braking made my blood boil with rage, overpowering my fear, but only for a brief moment. I wanted nothing more than to help my mother and defeat this monster, but my terror won out and kept me rooted to the spot, watching in horror as he picked up my mother's broken body, dangling her by her throat, and choked the life from her. As She died he told her how the universe would no longer need warriors when he was done, how everything would be peaceful in the end. It was in that moment that I realized, I didn't dream of my death, no, I had witnessed my mother's murder through her eyes. I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming and alerting him to my presence. However, as I stepped foreword ready to make my move, now that I was free of my fear-induced trance, the building directly beside me exploded in a shower of stone, brick, wood, and flame. I was sent hurtling through the air and crash-landed through the roof of another building. All I remember is a lot of intense pain before my world went dark and silent.  
***END OF FLASHBACK***

A new wave of rage washed over me, shaking me free of my thoughts. I pounded my fist on the wall as I cried out in a mix of emotions. Rage, anguish, grief, fear, and hate. Together they fueled my cry and my lust for revenge. As rage gave way to anguish, I slid down the wall, sinking to my knees, allowing my tears to flow freely once again. It was here that I slept, huddled against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

"MOTHER!" I screamed as I ran towards her. I knelt beside her and scooped her lifeless body into my arms. I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes threatening to fall, just like the rain that threatened to fall from the clouds above. Thunder and lightning crackled around me, the dark clouds shrouding my world in shadow. I raised my face towards the sky and screamed in anguish and rage, my tears broke free and began their descent down my cheeks. I lowered my head into my hands and sobbed until an all too familiar voice startled me.

"It seems I was correct in assuming there was someone hiding beneath the ruble."

I leapt to my feet and spun around to face him, the world around me swirled and changed into a battlefield. I now stood face to face with my mother's killer, surrounded by nameless, faceless, lifeless bodies. I glared at the monster before me as he gestured to our surroundings.

"There is nothing you can do to prevent this from happening, child." I tore my eyes off of him and took in my surroundings as he continued to speak. "This is the future of the universe. Half the universe sacrificed so the other half may live in tranquility."

Everywhere I looked I saw nothing but ruins surrounded by blood and death, just like my world had become. Enraged, I turned back to him, " NO! NO! I WILL NEVER, NEVER, ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN AGAIN! NEVER WILL I ALOW THIS TO BE DONE TO ANOTHER WORLD, LET ALONE THE UNIVERSE! I WILL NEVER ALLOW ANYONE ELSE TO GO THROUGH THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED ME! NEVER WILL ANYONE KNOW THE PAIN OF HAVING YOU RIP EVERYTHING THEY LOVE AWAY FROM THEM! I WILL DO ALL I CAN TO KEEP THIS FROM HAPPENING, EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" I seethed and screamed as I prepared to attack. A disappointed look crossed his face before he raised his hand adorned with a gold glove. I stared in awe at the six beautiful gems decorating his glove, each radiating various levels of energy, before I heard the faint sound of a snap. In an instant I was blinded by a rush of energy and light before I was swallowed by darkness.

Bolting upright, one hand pressed firmly to my chest as my heart beat rapidly beneath my palm, my other hand pressed firmly to the window beside me. My eyes darted around the room as I attempted to remember where I was as well as why I was on the floor. As my memories came flooding back to me, I lowered my hands from my chest and the window. Shifting my legs so they were crisscrossed, I took a deep shaky breath and ran my trembling hands through my messy hair. I untangled my fingers from my (h/l) (h/c) locks and glanced out the window to find the first rays of dawn peeking out from the horizon, just above the city's skyline. Dropping my hands to the floor, I rolled over on to my hands and knees and pushed myself up to my feet. Once I was standing, I turned to face the window and watched the sunrise. As I watched, I felt a small smile pull at the corners of my lips, but it was quickly replaced with a frown as I remembered the beautiful sunrises I would watch from the balcony of my home. Turning away from the window, I pushed all thoughts of home from my mind and began to get ready for the day ahead. 

After stripping myself of the tank top, leggings and boots that I had unintentionally slept in, I made my way over to the, in my opinion, rather large wardrobe. I yanked open the doors and stared at the multitude of clothes and began to wonder what would be appropriate for meeting the ruler of this amazing city. Carefully I examined each outfit until I found one that felt right for the occasion. I pulled out a simple yet semi elegant one shoulder multi blue top that was a rich midnight blue at the top that blended down into sky blue and a matching pair of midnight blue leather pants that included a thin black belt. After changing, I realized that the top was just a bit longer in the back so that it draped over my rear a little, something I was actually glad about.

After tugging on my boots from last night, I made my way over to the lavish bed and sat on its edge. As I sat down, I reached over to the small table and grabbed the brush. After fixing my hair, I sat the brush back on the small table before heaving a mournful sigh and glancing back at the windows. Standing, I made my way back to the windows and leaned against a portion of the protruding wall. Folding my arms loosely across my chest, I stared down at the unique city below me and allowed my mind to drift back to my arrival, as well as the events that encompassed it.

***FLASHBACK*** After waking in excruciating agony and digging myself free of the rubble from the home I'd crash-landed in, I began my search for fellow survivors. After wandering the city for what felt like hours, and could have easily been so, my search enabled me to conclude that I was, as I feared, the last of my kind. Refusing to allow myself to fall into a bottomless pit of negative emotions, I held fast to the anger boiling in my blood. Gritting my teeth, I did my best to remain at least somewhat calm as I returned to my, now war-ravaged, home to gather my belongings and anything else I thought I might need. After gathering all that I desired and needed from the floor containing my room, I set everything down on my bed and went out to the balcony, that had miraculously survived the attack, and placed my hands on the banister as a wave of sorrow crashed over me causing my (e/c) eyes to close for a moment. After getting ahold of my emotions again, I opened my eyes and looked around at the smoldering city around and below me before looking up at the star-filled midnight sky as a gentle breeze blew by ruffling my (h/c) tresses. Turning away from the once beautiful sight, I headed back inside and picked up my belongings before heading back down the stairs to continue gathering provisions, knowing full well I won't be returning.

Once I finished gathering everything, I took a deep breath and left. Refusing to look back and lose control of my emotions, I made my way to the dock. Upon arriving at the dock's edge, I set everything down and muttered the ancient incantation that would transform the water into a gateway between worlds that would take me wherever I desired to go. Inhaling deeply, I backed up a bit, whispered my goodbyes to my homeworld and took off at a run before diving off the dock into the water. As I fell through the portal a swirl of colors mixed with glimmers of light danced around me until I felt myself summersault on to a solid surface. Opening and refocusing my eyes, I found myself kneeling on an oddly colored floor between a wall of windows, which I must have come through as it was the only reflective surface near me, and an odd-looking turquoise couch with white cushioning. Before anyone could say or do anything, I quickly raised my hands in the universal sign of surrender to show I was unarmed and meant no harm, as I introduced myself and the reason I was there. "My name is (y/n) and I have a proposition for the Grandmaster."

The colorfully dressed male sitting on the couch, not far from where I knelt, ushered the woman next to him, most likely his bodyguard or something, to lower her weapon and once she did he turned his attention back to me. "I'm listening." He stated simply, giving me what could only be described as a charming smile as he waited for me to speak.

I lowered my arms, however, I remained kneeling as I had yet to be told to stand, and told him, "I am the only survivor of my kind and I have come to you seeking refuge," I paused for a moment unsure of how he would take the rest, "and I have come to be a willing participant in the Contest of Champions." I'm not entirely sure why, but as I finished I glanced at the man and our eyes locked for a moment. In that moment it became only us, our eyes connected, and suddenly it felt like I was attempting to convey everything that had just occurred in my world to him in a single look as if my thoughts and emotions could be transmitted through our locked eyes. The moment ended when the woman from earlier got his attention, asking if everything was alright, to which he responded by simply shooing her away, and he focused back on me, a look of intrigue evident on his features.

"From my understanding, your proposition is that you will willingly fight in the Contest of Champions and in exchange, all I need to do is provide you with a place to stay. Is that correct, (y/n)?" the Grandmaster asked as he motioned for me to stand.

"Yes, sir" I answered as I stood.

"Very well. We will discuss the finer details tomorrow. For now please show her to a room." he waved someone over as he finished.

As I turned to follow my guide, I suddenly remembered my belongings waiting for me on the other side of the portal, which I had yet to close, thankfully. I turned back to the windows, stuck my hand through the portal and mumbled the spell that would bring my stuff to me. As my belongings landed at my feet, I snuck a glance at the Grandmaster and found his eyes were a tad bit wider and filled with amazement and interest. I looked back at the window and whispered the spell to close the portal, then stooped down, grabbed everything and followed my guide to my new room.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

A sharp knock on my door shook me from my thoughts, making me jump a little. I turned to face the door and made my way over. Once I reached the door I made sure to push away all thoughts that might cause me to falter during my meeting with the Grandmaster. I swung open the door and revealed the same person from last night that had brought me to my room. As soon as the door was open, they turned and motioned for me to follow.


End file.
